Dracula Reprise
by DiesAnotherDay
Summary: Sarah Ashcroft was who she tried to portray, however she has always known she was really a Harker. To be exact, a descendent of Mina Harker. Having to take care of her mute, but otherwise, highly intelligent 11 year old brother. Could her discoveries clear the mysteries of Mina Harkers past, could fate make her stumble across a certain sadist with a penitent for torment. AxMH AxOC
1. Prologue

**Sarah Ashcroft has been running away since as long as she can remember, dealing with her own personal issues one step at a time and then trying to raise her brother in a safe environment. If it wasn't for Tommy, her best friend, she couldn't see herself still being alive.**

**With a foreboding sense that something more gruesome then she has ever faced is coming her way, she will unravel the secrets that have been chained away and hidden under floor boards. As she comes head to head with the worlds most famous blood sucker and is forced to live with the Hellsing's. Will she bend and be molded into their ideal image, or will she instead do the same unto them. Will the terrors of her past rip everyone to pieces, or will she find that her nightmares are just the monsters everyone else has been fighting along side her all along.**

**Will she save this strange man in red, or will he slowly watch her die as she tries to find a way through the madness.**

* * *

About the Story

Please read

This is not going to be like my other fanfics. I have literally written out how I plan for each character to be written out. I have been studying Bram Stokers Dracula and plan to incorporate it into my story which is really the main plot of this Fic. I am going to write this in a way that seems both true to both Bram Stoker and Kouta Hirano.

**I want to make this into a fan comic or manga of my own. I am an aspiring manga artist and plan to start drawing out this story. I will post pictures on my Deviant art website of the characters and as I progressively Illustrate the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Hellsing and all Hellsing charcters belong to Kouta Hirano, while many characters belong to Bram Stolker and his original Dracula. The Original characters belong to me which are as following.

Father Michel

Sarah Ashcroft

Toby Ashcroft

Tommy Jameson Gunn

Dr. Abram

Ms. Herring

and many more to come...


	2. Erythrophobia (Fear of red)

Reprise

\/vVVv\/

\ l /

/\WW/\

"He who makes a beast of himself gets rid of the pain of being man"

Chapter 1: Erythrophobia (Red Fear)

"So you wanted to discuss this dream you have been having? This, man in red," Dr. Abram said as she flipped through Sarah's files looking for the manila envelope. She strode back to wear her patient sat in the leather chair near the window, the curtains drawn creating an eerie crack of light that traveled down the girls face as she looked at the bustling streets outside. The psychiatrist couldn't help but notice the way she sat in the chair curled into herself as she mindlessly chewed the candy cigarette in her mouth. "Sarah, you wanted to talk about the man in Red?"

Whatever stupor Sarah had been in she immediately snapped out of it looking to the older women. "Yes, sorry, I haven't been sleeping well the past few nights."

"I can tell," Dr. Abram said as she looked at Sarah's pale face. It was funny how white she was, most people with her complexion would have almost grayish tinge to their skin, but she nearly mimicked porcelain. Denoting it to nothing more than healthy eating and the vast amounts of protein she knew the girl consumed. "So what makes him stand out, either then the red of course."

"Nothing really, I suppose, he just seems so familiar. Kind of like I have met him before…"

"Is it Father Michel?"

There was a long awkward pause, Dr. Abram could nearly hear the clock ticking in the room as the seconds turned into minutes.

"Sarah, do you think it could be father Michel?"

"No, it's not, father Michel loved blue. He only surrounded himself in… RED… in the very end." Dr. Abram sensed the disdain that slid out of Sarah's mouth as the color rolled off her tongue. The psychiatrist could remember when an all too familiar child walked into her office. Back then she couldn't wear her expensive red satin heals, or her illustrious red lipstick, she had to hide anything in the room that affiliated with that color, even pink. She can still remember their lingo when Sarah was younger, "the dirty word" "the dark place" "the girl in red".

"The wolf."

"Alright Sarah, tell me about the man in red…"

"I've changed my mind, I want to talk about something else!" Sarah said uncomfortably, as she curled into herself.

"Sarah," Mrs. Abram said, "I need you to help me help you. You don't you remember before, we can't get though this if you're just going to run away."

"Really, if I had just run away in the beginning I wouldn't be here now would I?"

Dr. Abram observed Sarah, she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with her today, something was bothering her either than her dreams, but what? Looking through the Vanilla envelope at the old files and documentation of Sarah's progress she realized just how much head way the two had made together over the years. Anxiety mediation was no longer needed, no more need of antidepressants, she had kept a watchful eye on her and the girl had never shown signs of doing drugs or alcohol. There was no possible way to repair all of the damage done, but with all the damage she had the child she once knew had become a caring responsible adult. No one made her come to these appointments, yet she always came.

She wanted to change, Sarah wanted to be a better person, not shatter and buckle like everyone else.

"Tell me about Toby then, how has the little guy been doing? I hear school is going to let out soon."

"Yes, it is. Toby made honor roll again, his teachers say that for someone with his needs he really is a gifted kid. Not that anyone needs to tell me that."

Dr. Abram noted Sarah's immediate change in posture and attitude. The difference between the child she had met years ago and the women she was now.

"Really, did he win any awards, top honor grad. He will be going to Middle school soon won't he?"

"Well, he didn't make honor grad, but he was nearly there, some other kid got it but only because they tied in grades and the other brat made out like a bandit with some awards. I also partly think it was because the other kid was some kind of soccer sensation."

"Does he keep up with his art?"

"Yes, he is still really interested in old horror movies. His favorite is Frankenstein but…" She watched Sarah laugh to herself, raising an eyebrow she watched the girl fight her giggles and smile.

Definitely different then the child I used to know. Dr. Abram mused. She watched as Sarah calmed down and cleared her throat.

"He had me buy him these cheap plastic fangs and cape from a bargain store that still had some cheap Halloween costumes. Now he runs around the house acting as though he is terrorizing the towns folk, the funny things is if he opens his mouth the teeth fall out, because they are too big. So me and Tommy call him the lock jaw count, Tommy even bought him an old camera so he could make movies."

"I see, well, time is almost up, we have only a few more minutes so I am going to call it a day. However I have some homework for you."Sarah slunk back in her chair, her earlier enthusiasm lost. "I want you to start wearing things with the color red." She watched Sarah's eyes widen to the point of saucers as her mouth hung open, jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"What!?"

"You heard me, I am not telling you to buy a wardrobe. But perhaps some red string around your finger, or some yarn around your wrist the first few months, then move onto maybe some small earings…"

"B-but whay?!" Sarah said getting louder then Dr. Abram liked.

"Sarah," Dr. Abram said calmly, "As your psychiatrist I have to try and help you get past whatever fears you have and this is your biggest problem. Your biggest fear! If we can get you a little more desensitized to it then it won't bother you as much. But you know better than anyone else that you have to work to overcome something. It's not just going to go away."

Sarah closed her eyes, showing she was listening but that she wasn't happy."Fine."

"Good," Dr. Abram said, "I also want you to make a note of the things you see around you that are red, and how long you wear said red item. Make a journal." Mrs. Abram got up and placed the manila envelope on her desk before opening the door. "It will be alright Sarah, just think of Toby and how much it will help your brother, perhaps next time we will talk about the man in red."

Sarah stood up and left without saying another word.

"God bless you Sarah," Dr. Abram said in a whisper as she watched the youth walk down the hallway. "And may he guide you to greener pastures."

"How is the color red going to help Toby?" Sarah muttered as she walked down the street. It was late noon and soon school would be let out. Toby would wait for her by the steps like he did everyday as his teacher Mrs. Love watched him closely; she was the special needs teacher for the deaf and blind children, or in Toby's case mute.

As she got close to the school she could only smile, Toby was her world, he couldn't speak to anyone but her heart and she loved him so much. She was probably more excited than him to see him graduate to the upper classes, to see as he walked across the stage to receive his awards.

Most of all to see him in his little outfit, it was true he was so small for his age, smaller than all the other boys. However…

She heard the universal bell ring that told all school was out, patiently she waited by the steps watching the other children as they made their way to the buses. Sarah watched as other children made their way to cars where their parents waited, and began to get nervous as the last few began to walk home once traffic died down. Sarah started to panic until she saw in the door frame of the school the Principal with Toby, who looked absolutely pitiful standing by the women. Sarah brow drew together, she had a feeling she knew what was going on. She hurriedly made her way up the steps and to front door of the school.

"Good, I was afraid we would be stuck again with Toby." Said Ms. Herring, all Sarah could think of was how she should have been named Ms. Cod.

"So Ms. Ashton, my I start off with how wonderful it is to see you… again. I believe for the third time this month." Ms. Herring said as she sat in her leather chair looking over her oak desk.

"Yes, I believe so, but let's cut to the chase, what are YOU accusing my brother of this time!" Sarah's temper already flaring, she couldn't stand this women's arrogance. It rolled of her in disgusting waves that only seemed to mix with the vile perfume she was apparently so fond of.

"Fine, your brother violently attacked one of the children on the playground today. You know that we understand your brother has… needs. And we are the number one rated school in the area for being able to care for those certain… needs." Sarah gritted her teeth, how could this women talk like that, she didn't even need to look at Toby to know he was looking at the ground dejected.

"My brother doesn't have any needs; he is one of the best kids in this school. He is what makes your school the BEST."

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, Toby is a Genius, however even the smartest of children can have their, how do you put it? Falling outs. His behavior is a disgrace, he doesn't get along with any of the other children, he has violent emotional outbursts. Quite frankly I believe his problem goes farther than psychology."

"Oh and what exactly is it that you believe is the problem?" Sarah said rising from her seat.

"The problem is!" Mr. Herring said jumping from her seat as well, "is that all of his behavior suggests aspergers …" Before the woman could finish Sarah interjected.

"Aspergers! You think he's AUTISTIC!" Sarah said her rage showing so fiercely she shook at the violent shade of red she was seeing. "I know perhaps if you would look around, you like a normal person, without their head shoved where the sun don't shine, you could see the groups of brats around you. All they have ever done is ostracize and treat Toby… like he's different!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE TOBY IS DIFFERENT!"

"NO HE'S NOT! He's just the same as any other kid, he just doesn't run around screaming like an idiot! That's the only difference! If you could read the things he writes to me about all those normal kids and the way that they harass him!"

"That's it though isn't it?! He doesn't communicate with anyone but you about those things! How am I supposed to help him if he can't say anything, do anything, write ME anything! And I have kids like Brent Beasley coming into the office with bloody noses and black eyes! People are threatening to sue! Threats of legal action have been made! Do you know what that could do to his permanent record! He'll look like a juvenile delinquent!"

Sarah backed off a bit, it was true, Toby had gotten in more scuffles then she could even dream about when she was young. While Toby always explained about the mean things the other kids did, he never said what had caused him to fight with them.

"I-I'll figure something out, don't worry he won't be going here much longer!" Sarah stormed out as young Toby followed her looking and feeling worse than when they had come in. Sarah continued striding past Mrs. Love as she waved her student goodbye which he returned shyly. The walk home wasn't any different, both the siblings were perfectly quite as they walked down the streets. When they got to the house the elder stopped and looked at her brother. The walk had calmed her down some, however Toby looked at his sister like he was going to have a melt down without any way of showing it then his forlorn expression.

That look made Sarah want to cry, it always made her want to cry.

"Toby," she said kneeling down in front of the boy, he would be eleven soon but he still came to only her waist, still so small. "Don't EVER let anyone tell you, you're different. If they ever do only believe them when they say that you are the most brilliant kid around, okay?" Sarah an her hand through Toby's dark brown curly hair, still baby soft, she smiled knowing he would need another haircut soon, his hair grew so fast.

Toby closed his eyes trying to hold onto his tears, but alas a fat tear ripped away from his eyes and rolled down his face. He crashed into his sister hugging her like a lifeline. Since both their parents died they only had each other, they where each other's world, no one could break them apart.

Sarah would never let them.

It took a while to console Toby, to tell him it was alright. When he had finally calmed down and she got him to smile again she told him she rented some cheesy old Horror movie called "Minos: the hands of fate," or something like that, he all but ran up the steps with Sarah chasing after him. Soon however both Siblings stopped as they looked at the door. It was wide open and it looked like the lock had been ripped out of the door along with the knob. Both stood looking at the pitch blackness of the apartment with the same sense of foreboding.

Sarah looked dumbfounded, had they been robbed? Her house didn't have much but what it did have were antiques and precious memorabilia that had belonged to their family. She was sure there was some stuff in there to be hawked off, some things worth a little money if someone knew what they were.

"Toby, stay here," Sarah told him as she stepped forward but stopped when he grabbed her hand and violently shook his head, NO!

"Don't worry, I'm a tough girl. I'm not afraid of the dark" The elder sibling smiled at the younger as he searched her feature for some kind of doubt that would show she was lying. But she knew how to handle herself, she made sure of it. The classes, the endless practice and fist fights. They lived in the slums, she was surprised that this hadn't happened sooner. But that thought also scared her, if someone did just break in, what if they had done it when she was asleep with Toby there.

Toby let go of her hand and she turned it into a fist feeling knew resolve. Walking into the darkness she saw nothing at first not daring to turn on any lights. Slinking through the rooms she went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife before going down the hall and looking into the living room.

Nothing.

Sarah proceeded into the bathroom.

Nothing.

Toby's room.

Nothing.

Finally was the last room, her room, slowly opening the door, that's when she saw it. A shadow by her dressers looking through her things, in fact the whole room looked to be in disarray. Taking a deep breath she slowly made her way past over to the figure looking through her dresser drawers. Before he knew it she grabbed one of his arms and held the knife against his spine.

See how he likes life paralyzed from the waist down.

"Whoa-Whoa, hot shot. Let me tell you, I don't go down that easy and even if you do manage to hurt me I can tell you this much. I have a lot of 'good friends' who would be begging to hunt you down and gut you like a fish."

"Tommy?" Sarah said as she lowered the knife. "What are you doing here?" She said backing off and eyeing her childhood friend.

"Sarah, you're home. I was so worried about you! I came by your house knowing you had the day off when I saw the door was smashed open. I got worried so I came to investigate, nothing here to my surprise." Tommy scratched the back of his head nervously as one of his arms was hidden behind his back.

"Oh yeah? Then what are you hiding?"

"Oh me," he said blushing red, uh, she hated it when that happened it made her feel uneasy. Like a human warning sign. "Well I uh…" Her eyes traveled away from his face and traveled down until they met his coat pocket which held…

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a pair of my underwear in your coat pocket?"

"Wha- well look at that it must have… got in there… by accident. Eheheheh"

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you trying to steal my underwear?"

She looked at him, blankly, too shocked for anger or really any emotion. Tommy just looked at her straight faced until his eye's twitched. "It's not what you think…"

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Go fuck yourself." Snatching her black lace underwear from his pocket along with a pink pair with white polka dots, she also wriggled the bra from behind his back and slammed her lingerie door shut. Today was definitely strange.

After thoroughly investigating the house and calling the police, Sarah could honestly say that everything was there, whoever broke in didn't steal anything just messed up her room. The police asked the neighbors questions but nobody had seen anything and had deduced it to some crime most likely done by teenagers, and that she should get a new door and wash her sheets.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Tommy said as he watched the police get into their car and take off.

"I was thinking about getting a hotel, but that would mean all our valuables would be left here. But I don't want to put Toby's life in danger…" She looked at Toby as he sat with his writing pad, a pencil behind his ear.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for."

"Oh yeah and what will you do?" Sarah said looking at the man who she had known since he was just a cry baby, mama's boy. He looked back at her and grinned, Tommy Jameson Gunn had been her best friend since the second grade, ever since she beat up Tony Murdock and his friends. After that she was like his personal body guard, something he always said he would always pay her back for. Tommy had kept his promise, even if he had become perverse over the years.

"Easy, I am going to send you to a hotel."

"But…"

"Then I will stay behind and fix your little security problem."

"Oh, and what will we…"

"Easy," he said interrupting her again. "You're going to go to my favorite hotel and drop my name. Then you and Toby are gonna be safe while I put this baby on high security."

"Tommy, that's too much!" Sarah said, a little wary of the offer.

"No, it isn't. It's what friends do, Princess." He said calling her by her old pet name.

Tommy came from a wealthy family his father was known for being a wealthy business man and his son, that being, Tommy, was his best partner. Over the years Tommy had invited small gadgets they sold to the military to make life easier. Though he saved the best for himself, kind of like iron man, Sarah mused, however he wasn't suave or charming, at least not the millionaire playboy way. He was goofy and sweet, and loved paintball fights, slip and slides, and playing the occasional sports. Not parties, alcohol, and women. He never let the money go to his head.

"Thank you," She said with a smile before hugging her old friend.

Sarah felt strangely light, she opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. It was then that she moved through the shadowy world, gliding over the, sand? Why would there be sand? She could see off in the distance a few small lights. Running towards the glow, she soon realized that it was fire, little pits of fire, like someone set out camp. A little further down was an old abandoned house with a small iron balcony.

"Weird," Sarah thought getting closer. Just then she could hear the crashing of waves as they roared to life behind her, and then her feet became wet, the water felt unnaturally thick. Looking at her feet she saw a thick red substance… blood? Scared and frightened she ran into the old house shutting the door behind her. She kept her eyes closed afraid to see the bloody state of her feet but when she finally willed them open there was none. Her feet were clean, well maintained and well manicured.

With a sigh, she looked at her surroundings, fully surprised at what she saw, forgetting the ocean of blood. Silver, platinum, gold and crystal where littered everywhere in the form of lamps, chandeliers, vases, various paperweights, jeweled tea sets and grand mahogany furniture with the purest silk. It was so unnaturally lavish, she wanted to tough everything just to see how it felt.

"Sarah," something hissed by the doorway, a shadow that disappeared as soon as it was seen. Strangely this was something that didn't seem to bother Sarah.

"Wait," she called out, unafraid of the apparition. Forgetting her momentary desires she followed he shadow almost endlessly, each room more cluttered and stuffed with more trinkets and trophies then the first. She was having to squeeze through tight fitting corners as she knocked some of the goods from their perches, surprised when fine china and crystal goblets refused to break in their landing. When it seemed as though she would drowned in the sea of goods she saw stairs leading to an upper floor.

With whatever will she had left she pushed past the endless wave of treasures, straightening her white dress she made her way up the stairs. "Wait," she said thinking for a second. "A white dress? I didn't go to sleep in a white dress? But then, this must be a dream…"

"Don't you dare leave me!" A voice said from the top of the stairs. "Don't you leave me alone again!"

Sarah jerked awake looking around her. Sweat beaded down her forehead and soaked her pajamas.

"Another weird dream?" Sarah said as she felt a dull ache in her mouth and throat. How come she always woke up as thirsty as if she had traversed some dessert? Slowly getting out of bed as to not wake Toby she made her way over to the bathroom. Shakily filling up her plastic cup with tap water she drank it down in a single gulp, finding herself more parched then before. Each sip, doing the same, she wanted to cry.

It was always like this, she would feel these pains and aches, these unquenchable thirsts. She could remember when she was younger and her nightmares would leave in a state of somewhat madness. She would be starving or so thirsty she would drink so much water or eat so much food to the point where she would feel sick and throw up. It terrified her parents; her father would blame himself for that, back when she wasn't running or being hidden away. Maybe Father Michel was right, maybe she did have some unholy demon inside her clawing its way out. Feeding off of her from the inside, tearing her apart, she shook from the thought.

"No," she said heavy tears rolling off her face, "Father Michel was mad, MAD! He was wolf, a wolf in sheep's clothing!"

She always told herself that but in the end she could hear that little voice in her head laugh and mock her for her lies, after all telling lies to oneself to justify their actions and who they are is something only the Devils do.


End file.
